Only fools fall for you
by Katchan0
Summary: Nagisa finds himself falling for his sadist of a friend, Karma. Rei is Nagisa's best friend and supports Nagisa's interest. Unfortunately, Rei experiences a loss which causes her to be depressed. Will her depression only drift Karma and Nagisa apart or bring them together?


Hello minna~! New writer alert! Anyway, I started writing fics on my phone because it helped with my depression and I've finally had the courage to post them I guess. I really hope this world changes, at least some of the people. I hope you enjoy~ *Bows*.

Erm...disclaimer: I *sobs* do not Assassination Classroom or any of it's characters. However, do I own the one OC in here, of course heh. Anyway, on with the story!

Does his love make your head spin? Yes. Much to my displeasure it isn't the type of relationship love we have going on. He confessed to all of us boys that if he had to choose one girl to be with in our class it would be Okuda which made my heartbreak. I kind of agree with what Rei said earlier on our way to class, "I don't take Karma for relationship type, and especially not with Okuda". She was right, Okuda's really shy and he's...straightforward. I snorted and all eyes were soon on me. Did I really just do that..?

"I'm sorry Nagisa, is there something funny or more important than my lesson you're thinking about?" Professor Bitch asked with her arms folded under her boobs and a serious glare. I swear if glares could kill i'd be gone right now.

"W-what n-no...I apologize for interrupting the lesson." I replied with a sweat drop while waving my arms side-to-side in front of me.

She rose an eyebrow at my actions before sighing drastically. "Okay but I will be seeing you after lunch. You've been acting different lately and the other students noticed as well. Alright, flip to page 42 in your textbooks." So, she and the others have noticed. After Karma's confession Rei told me I was acting weird. That girl...she's right about everything. I threw a quick side glance at Rei. She was reading something way different than what we were while twirling a pencil in her hand. What is she up to now?

I then whirled around in my seat slightly to get a look at Karma. For some reason, he was spinning an anti-sensei knife in his hand and Koro-sensei wasn't even in the room. How unusual. His mercury eyes then slid over to meet my sky blue ones. He grinned slightly at me which made my heart stop. I uncomfortably turned around in my chair then put my attention on the talking about God knows what Bitch-sensei. In the corner of my eyes I watched as Rei face palmed and mouthed what looked like 'He's hopeless'.

"Okay everyone!" Professor Bitch started a little too giddy whilst shutting her book. "Todays lesson is over. You are all dismissed to lunch. Now, can I please see Ren and Nagisa?"

"Wait! Who said I was in this?! You only called for Nagisa at first!" Rei slammed her hands on the desk and whined.

"Yes Rei, but that was at first. Both of you up here now." Bitch-sensei ordered in a stern tone. I personally hate this side of Bitch-sensei but I guess i'm going to have to get use to this.

Once Rei and I were planted in front of Bitch-sensei she bent down to our level with her hands on her hips and started, "Rei, you're a star student but that doesn't mean you get to just slack off while your other peers do work. What were you even reading and why?"

"I book of my mothers." Rei replied with a smile of sadness. My eyes never left her lips, they were quivering weirdly as if the smile forcefully came out. It's never like Rei to just fake a smile...

"I see, you did tell me your mother was an author, but may I ask why you were reading it?" Bitch-sensei inquired with her expression softening suddenly.

"My mother, she died this past weekend. Every night she would read this book to me and ever time it would take me on a different adventure. But today...I found something new. It took me way too long to realize it but, this book was actual about me. I'm so...SO GULLIBLE." Rei burst with tears in her green wavering eyes. My eyes widened at thought of all those times my mom would let me go over Rei's house. She looked at her happiest whenever she was with her mom. Whether it was cleaning, gardening, or cooking she was always smiling wide with her mom. Bitch-sensei stepped forward and brought Rei's head in between her breasts. "You can go Nagisa." She muttered as she placed her head on top of Rei's. I nodded and slowly walked out the door and outside to my normal eating stop. My heart snapped in two when I saw Karma and Okuda laughing and giggling under the cherry blossom tree. Every time a pedal landed on one of their faces or head and they'd pick it off for each other I would find myself clenching my fists tighter. Rei and I were not in the best state with love right now but I have a grand feeling things will change soon...

 ***Viktor from Yuri on Ice voice XD* So...what you think?! Thank you all for reading. See you next chapter! *blows kisses***


End file.
